1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for canceling multi-user interference in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance and capacity of a wireless communication system is restricted by radio propagation channel characteristics, such as inter-cell or intra-cell channel interference, path loss, and multi-path fading. To compensate for the restriction of the performance and capacity, power control, channel coding, rake reception and diversity antenna technologies have been developed.
In a mobile communication system having a cell structure, multiple terminals that exist within a cell perform wireless communication with a Base Station (BS) that serves the cell, and thus the BS receives uplink signals from the multiple terminals. In this case, signals transmitted by a terminal may act as interference to signals transmitted by other terminals. Particularly, if the power of the signal transmitted by the terminal is greater than the power of the signals from the other terminals, the signal transmitted by the terminal causes much more interference to the signals transmitted by the other terminals.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a scheme for effectively canceling multi-user interference in wireless communication systems.